Cape Helles
vs. |date = April 25-26, 1915 |place = Cape Helles, Turkey |terrain = |combat = |weather = |modes = Conquest Assault Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Operations (Gallipoli - Map 1) |singleplayer = The Runner |map = |music = }} Cape Helles (Turkish: Seddülbahir) ''is a map featured in the first phase of the ''Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 It is the first map in Battlefield 1 to feature the Conquest Assault game mode, unseen since Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand. The map depicts the British amphibious landings during the infamous . On April 25th 1915, two months after the Allies' failed attempt to , British, ANZAC and French forces landed on the Gallipoli peninsula in preparation for a planned march on the Ottoman capital of . Troops were landed at V-Beach on Cape Helles using a converted collier turned Trojan horse, the [[wikipedia:SS River Clyde|SS River Clyde]], with the objective of advancing six miles inland and capturing the heights of Achi Baba on the first day. Despite seemingly light Ottoman defenses, the landings turned into a bloodbath and Achi Baba remained in Ottoman hands until the Allied withdrawal from Gallipoli on January 9th 1916. Overview The amphibious assault on Cape Helles is made in the dim light of dawn, with a vast armada of allied warships lining the horizon to the southwest, between the tip of the Gallipoli Peninsula and the distant landforms across the entire width of the Dardanelles strait. The rocky peninsula is greatly inspired by the real-life Cape Helles and nearby fortress of Sedd el Bahr Kale (designated by the British as "Fort No. 3"), which overlooks the long, flat beaches of the map's south. Up from the coastline are steep cliffs, which curve around the landmass to the east, becoming steeper the further they are followed, the beach receding along with them. In-land, the windswept scrubby terrain is heavily uneven, with belts of hills and valleys spanning the breadth of the rock. The peninsula is heavily fortified with a extensive trench networks dug into the hillsides, with more sophisticated artillery firebases built along the eastern coastline and at the highest summit to the far north. An expansive stretch of sea along said coastline allows ships to navigate the length of the map. Behemoth A Dreadnought supports the British forces should their attack fail to gain ground. The Ottomans do not receive a Behemoth in Conquest Assault or Operations. Control Points Table Conquest Assault In Conquest Assault, the British Empire are tasked with establishing a beachhead on the Gallipoli peninsula through use of an amphibious landing. The attackers receive a 300 ticket lead, with the defending Ottomans holding all bases on the rock at the start of the game. There are seven objectives in Conquest Assault, with four close-knit objectives near the south beach and three further-flung flags located inland to the north. For the British a frontal assault on the beachhead is the quickest route ashore, but may prove costly. The team may instead use their fleet of landing craft and small boats to land troops along the eastern coastline in order to land troops and otherwise bypass enemy-held positions. Either route may be used in support of the team's destroyer, which can be countered by Ottoman coastal guns and torpedo boats. Once on shore, infantry combat between the objectives can be hindered by the terrain, the peaks and valleys of which create natural overwatch positions against the lower ground. Equipment Deployments British Deployment The British infantry deploy from the deck of the SS River Clyde, which has made its landing to the southwest of V-Beach. Ramps descend along the ship's starboard side, the sections of plank connecting to a pair of barges which form a makeshift jetty for disembarking troops. To the Clyde's stern are the teams allotment of small boats, which can be either spawned into directly or swam to. The British spawn has a considerable boundary which bars Ottoman boats from approaching the ship and prevents their infantry from reaching the surf at V-Beach. A QF 1 AA gun located at the bow can be used to defend the deployment from enemy air attack. Cape Helles British Deployment 01.jpg Cape Helles British Deployment 04.jpg Cape Helles British Deployment 03.jpg Ottoman Deployment The Ottoman Forces do not have access to an HQ spawn in Conquest Assault. However, their aircraft fly in from the northeast coastline, and a pair of M.A.S. Torpedo Boats can be found in a cove in the far north of the map. Due to their isolation, these boats must be spawned directly into as they are located out-of-bounds for infantry, but in turn cannot be stolen by the British. Cape Helles Ottoman Deployment 01.jpg Flags V-Beach A rocky beach with about 50 meters of open shore before meeting a bluff wall, with a spiny spit of land jutting far out into the water on the eastern edge of the beach. The shallows are full of scattered boulders that can be used for cover when dashing ashore. The ridges are too steep to be scaled directly, but several paths up the cliffs are located along the beach width. Atop the ridges are barbed wire entanglements and an observation post constructed of sandbags. On Conquest Assault, this flag is located at the "center" of the beach area, in front of the fort's southwest tower. Two pairs of Maxim MG pintles are nested overlooking the beach from the observation post. Cape Helles V-Beach 01.jpg Cape Helles 03.jpg Cape Helles V-Beach 02.jpg Fort Number 3 A heavily-shelled fort at the southeast corner of the peninsula - three of its towers remain standing, with the interior walls crumbling and lined with rubble. The two south towers have ladders leading to the roof, accessible from the interior. The roof of northwest tower may be reached by climbing the adjacent broken walls. None of the towers have an accessible interior. The flag capture zone comprises the east section of the fort, known as the Fort Stores, and extends downhill almost to the waterline. The remaining walls provide low to mid cover to those who would be inside, and block line of sight to different parts of the fort interior. A QF 1 AA gun is in the eastern bailey, but visible from the sea. Cape Helles 04.jpg Cape Helles Fort Number 3 01.jpg Cape Helles Fort Number 3 02.jpg Cape Helles Fort Number 3 03.jpg Cape Helles Fort Number 3 04.jpg Westin Hill One of the "second level" dugouts along the trench lines, set west of the fort. The large, square capture zone extends along the full length of the trench straight, around a corner and uphill. Cape Helles Westin Hill 01.jpg Cape Helles Westin Hill 02.jpg Cape Helles Westin Hill 03.jpg Spring Farm A pair of farmhouses located uphill of the trenches on a plateau. The position bordered to the south by a short trench line that cuts between the two buildings, as well as an additional trench to the northeast. The flag is overlook by a high ridge topped with ruins to the north, and a path winds downhill towards the valley and Kanli Battery 5. To the east is a lone AA gun. A Flame Trooper kit is located in the trench line between the flag and Fort Number 3, past the AA gun. Cape Helles 05.jpg Cape Helles Spring Farm 01.jpg Cape Helles Spring Farm 02.jpg Cape Helles Spring Farm 03.jpg Cape Helles 01.jpg Kanli Battery 5 One of several areas with (unusable) howitzers is Kanli Battery 5, which is on the low ground in the central portion of the east coastline. It is the sole control point with secure cover overhead, in the form of an underground storage room built into the tall cliffside. Inside is the location of an Infiltrator elite kit. Artillery shells are stacked up in files about the capture zone, providing an explosive hazard to those capturing it. A trail leads southeast from the flag down the cliffs to a small beach - an access point for boats landing nearby. Static emplacements are very dense in this area, with an FK 96 and AA gun to the south, another set to the north, and a pair of FK 96 field guns on the west hill looking out to sea. Cape Helles 06.jpg Cape Helles Kanli Battery 5 01.jpg Cape Helles Kanli Battery 5 03.jpg Cape Helles Kanli Battery 5 04.jpg Cape Helles Kanli Battery 5 02.jpg Kanli Battery 7 A short distance north of Battery 5 is Battery 7, the location of a 305/52 O Coastal Gun, also surrounded by deep hills and howitzers. The gun in built within an open-top concrete casemate that is the primary focus of the capture zone, although it extends some ways south. Again at this flag are a number of artillery shells, piled up and ready to explode. Paths up from the shore are found past either end of the position. Cape Helles Kanli Battery 7 01.jpg Cape Helles Kanli Battery 7 02.jpg Cape Helles Kanli Battery 7 03.jpg Hill 141 The second coastal gun emplacement and a radio mast stand at the summit of Hill 141, marking it as the highest part of the map open to players. The position is well fortified with two trench lines dug into the east slope, and at the top is a larger open dugout and observation point. More shells are placed adjacent to the gun positions emplaced along the trench line. Cape Helles 07.jpg Cape Helles Hill 141 01.jpg Cape Helles Hill 141 02.jpg Cape Helles Hill 141 03.jpg Operations Sector 1 The British assault begins with a landing at the east section of V-Beach, and an attack against Deniz Kenari Trench on the plains above to the west. The V-Beach objective has a large capture zone, allowing the flag to be seized from the sand or atop the bluffs, but is almost completely exposed to fire from the fort and neighboring trench line. Deniz Kenari is at the end of a sparse trench system on the bluffs directly overlooking the beach. The sheer cliffs have but a few areas where they can be scaled, forming chokepoints for the attackers. The narrow capture zone, conforming to the trench line, can make those inside vulnerable to aerial bombing and artillery. The Ottomans have several heavy machine gun emplacements emplaced at both Deniz Kenari and the beachside OP, and can also make use of the bluff and fortress to watch over the beach, and to combat snipers stationed on the River Clyde. They additionally gain access to an Infiltrator elite kit, which spawns on the main beach exit between the two objectives, although the crate is forward enough that it's possible for the British to reach it as well. For vehicles, the Ottomans receive two planes. The British, making their assault from the Clyde, have access to three Torpedo Boats and four Y-Lighters, the latter of which can act as spawn point once ashore. Although the Ottomans are prevented from reaching the sea due to protection barriers, the boats are highly vulnerable in transit and when beached due to a lack of cover between the spawn and the objectives. The British themselves are allocated two planes to assist. Sector 2 The British push further into the west trenches and attempt to overtake the ruined fort. Objective A is Westin Hill, the second line trench, and objective B is on the east side of Fort Number 3. The defenders have the advantage of uphill spawns that allow them to quickly and effectively counterattack against fallen objectives, and the few entry points into the fort can cause bottlenecks for the attacking force. To help alleviate this, the British are granted access to a L-Class Destroyer which can provide fire support, at the same time losing their complement of small boats, preventing further beach landings up the coast. Sector 3 Moving further up the rocky peninsula, the British come across enemy defenses at Spring Farm, north of the trenches, and again at Kanli Battery 5 along the coast. Spring Farm is somewhat isolated from the defender spawn, although it can be defended from the northern ridge. Close quarters fighting is expected there, clearing the twin buildings and perimeter trench line. At Kanli Battery, the attackers much cross open ground before reaching the objective, and possibly breach the concrete bunker built there. Those seizing the flag from the open courtyard are vulnerable to small arms and field gun fire from the adjacent ridges. The British destroyer may come under fire from an 305mm Coastal Gun fire from Battery 7 which is made available to the Ottoman defenders. Sector 4 The final assault is made in the far north of the map, with the British attacking through the valley to reach Hill 141 and advancing along the coast to Kanli Battery 7. Hill 141, only a short distance from the enemy's sector deployment, can be difficult to reach due to the open ground between the two ridges, and may require aggressive defense to keep the enemy out of the large capture zone, which includes the summit dugout and two rows of approach trenches. Kanli Battery 7, and its open top concrete gun housing is itself exposed to fire from the nearby hills, the pit severely lacking in solid directional cover. The second 305/52 O battery is made available in this final attack, as well as an additional FK 96 cannon that stands beside the larger gun on the northeast side of the hill. If the British triumph at this last sector, they may advance upon Achi Baba. Rush Rush follows a similar flow to Operations but on a smaller scale, with objectives A found on the west side of the map and B on the east, working up the coast through conquered sectors. Sector 1 The first sector of rush is made against V-Beach and the adjacent trench line of Deniz Kenari, with the British landing on the peninsula in a fleet of four Y-Lighters and one M.A.S. Torpedo Boat. Objective A is at a corner near the east end of the trench, and Objective B is inside the sandbag observation post atop the bluffs outside the fort. Sector 2 Moving inland, the next pair of objectives are near Westin Hill trench and the east fort stores of Fort Number 3. Objective B is near the double-sided staircase leading up from the outer bailey to the main fort level, whereas A is near the wooden overhead ramparts at Westin Hill. The British lose access to their boats at this sector. Sector 3 The next pair of telegraphs are located at Spring Farm and Kanli Battery 5, respectively. The trench that runs between the farmhouses at Spring Farm is the location of one objective. At Kanli Battery the objective is on the west side of the clearing, near the camouflage netted storage area at the foot of the ridge. Sector 4 The last two telegraphs are further north still. Objective A is contained within the summit dugout of Hill 141, near the unusable howitzers and their ammunition. Objective B is near Battery 7. Domination Domination takes place within a small area around the south of the peninsula, fixated primarily on the beachfront and fort. Only a short, disjointed section of the nearby trenches are accessible, as well as a narrow path around the coast and north that allows the outside of Fort Number 3 to be circled. The three objectives are very close together, their large capture zones almost touching one another, separated only by the stone walls and partitions of the fortress. V-Beach The V-Beach flag is positioned outside the fort's south wall, with the flag itself found inside the observation post atop the bluffs there. Fort Stores Fort Stores is found in the lower level outer bailey of the fort's east side. The capture zone extends to the ruined outer walls but does not include the staircase or the southeast tower. Fort Number 3 In Domination, the Fort Number 3 objective is found on the fort's main level, in a partially enclosed yard alongside the northwest tower. As before, the upper reaches of the nearby tower are outside the capture zone. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place within the same diminutive map boundaries as Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons uses the same layout as both Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery Turning Tides Concept 1.jpg|Concept Art Cape Helles.jpg Cape Helles 02.jpg Cape Helles V-Beach 03.jpg Cape Helles 08.jpg Cape Helles British Deployment 02.jpg Cape Helles 09.jpg|Clear Weather Trivia * The internal name for this map in Community Test Environment is MP_Beachhead. * This map along with other maps from Turning Tides were publicly trialed in the Community Test Environment with a "white box" prototype texture like the one seen in Operation Outbreak in Battlefield 4. * Deniz Kenarı is one way of saying "seaside" in Turkish. * V-Beach is one of the five beaches (S, V, W, X and Y beaches) selected for landing during the Gallipoli Campaign, and was one of the deadliest ones. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides